inuyasha
by The demon hero sparta
Summary: kagome and skiro where ordanary girls till kagomes 15th bday where there lifes and worlds changed forever when they get pulld in to the past watch how this story of fights love drama an comedy unfold my beautful gf gabylokita41 helps me


Inuyasha "Finally a way for me to be all demon"

Shaku *a ninja full dragon demon* "Shit, stealing the shekon no tama are you nuts"

Inuyasha "No, now shut up"

Kikyo "Inuyasha" *she shot him with the arrow of sealing *

Shaku "Hell"

*time jump*

Kagome "I'm leavening"

Skiro "Hey Kagome"

Kagome "Hi skiro" *they see Sota by the well*

Skiro "What is Sota doing?"

Sota "Looking for the cat"

Kagome "Go get him"

Sota "But I'm scared to go down there"

Skiro "Fine i'll go look for buyo" *climbs down the stairs to look for the cat*

Kagome "Wait skiro don't you hear that?"

Skiro *turns to look at Kagome* "Hear what?"

*the well opens and pulls them in*

Skiro "Aaaaahh!" *grabs onto Kagome's arm as they're falling into the well*

Mistress centipede "Oh so good to be alive again I feel my power coming back"

Skiro "Let us go!"

Mistress centipede "Give it to me the sacred jewel"

Kagome "The jewel?" *they hit the ground* "Hey Skiro you ok?"

Skiro *rubs her head* "Yeah, you?"

Kagome "Yep now lets get out of here"

*they climb out*

Skiro *brushes dirt off her skirt and looks around* "Where are we?"

Kagome "I don't know, oh look the sacred tree lets go home *she runs to it*

Skiro "Wait for me!" * runs after Kagome*

Kagome "Huh a boy?"

Skiro *gets closer* "Are those cat ears?" *pulls on his ears*

Shaku "Dog ears fool" *sniffs skiro*

Skiro *jumps and looks at him* "Who are you?"

Shaku "That smell" *sniffs kagome* "You two come now"

Skiro *looks at Kagome* "What smell?"

*at kaede's village*

Kaede "Demons be gone" *spirit water*

Skiro *moves closer to Kagome*

Kagome "We're not demons"

Kaede "Then why where you two found in the forest of inuyasha"

Skiro "We were just trying to go back home"

Shaku *looks at skiro* "Not smart are you human"

Skiro *gives him a look* "Hey I'm very smart for your information"

*that night*

Shaku "Sorry about earlier"

Kaede "Here eat up"

Skiro *grabs plate* "Thank you and it's okay, what's your name?"

Shaku "Shaku, dragon, and you beautiful"

Skiro *blushes* "I'm Skiro"

Shaku "What's that noise?"

Skiro "I don't know but it's coming from outside"

*the 4 go outside*

Mistress centipede "GIVE ME THE JEWEL"

Kaede "Bare ye it still"

Shaku "I don't know but skiro kagome run"

Kagome "Where the light is"

Skiro *grabs Kagome's arm and runs towards the forest* "Hurry Kagome!"

Kagome "I don't care who, just HELP us"

*and he awakened* "I smell her"

Skiro * looks back and sees mistress centipede following them* "Kagome run!"

Inuyasha "Just kill it, like me"

Kagome "I'm not her my name's kagome"

Shaku "Well look who's awake"

Skiro "Watch out!" *Pushes kagome out of the way before mistress centipede grabs her*

Shaku "Fool"

Skiro "W-what do you mean by that Shaku?"

*mistress centipede grabbed kagome and out flys the jewel*

Shaku "It's back"

Skiro "Kagome!" *turns to Shaku* "We have to help her"

Shaku "Kagome pull the arrow out of inuyasha now"

Kagome "O-ok"

Skiro *helps her pull the arrow out*

Inuyasha *he basted out* "Yea hey look a bug"

Shaku "Lets kill it, old move?"

Inuyasha "Hell yea"

Inuyasha & shaku "Iron dragon bloody soul stealer" *destroy mistress centipede into pieces*

Skiro "Wow they really are strong"

Kagome "B-but that thing is still moving!"

Keade "Find the glowing flesh lest she'll revive"

Skiro *looks around and point to a piece of flesh* "There!" *runs to it and grabs the sacred jewel and takes it out*

Kagome "But why would I have a jewel wanted by demons"

Inuyasha "I don't know but give it to me or die"

Skiro *holds it in her fist* "Why should we give it to you?"

***What will happen to the two of them find out next time***

***note time***

**Demon: hey guys demon here with my beautiful gf/partner who without I'd lose my mind**

**Gaby: Awww well hey guys gaby here we decided to re-do this story from the beginning so hope u guys like it better the second time around**


End file.
